


Joy

by Caim (foxjar)



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Kainé & Tyrann, Poetry, Requited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Caim
Summary: Kaine picks flowers for Zero.A narrative poem for Zero/Kaine.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: spring flowers.

Zero is the only person Kaine will pick flowers for;  
spring flowers — wet with dew, awash with color.  
Zero's never told her, but she knows she loves  
the brightest best.

Pink hyacinths, for joy.  
Kaine isn't sure how she knows that —  
it's something she must remember from her life before.  
Or maybe it's something Tyrann's told her,  
whispering ideas in her head.

She shuts him out when she's with Zero;  
ignores his snickering, and even his breathy taunts of:  
_she wants you, too._

Sometimes Zero calls her stupid —  
_who would want a silly flower like that, anyway?_  
But she thanks her with a kiss,  
and tucks it in her hair.


End file.
